All in your Ed
by Fellow dork
Summary: This is based on a dream I had...I had to add a lot of details, but here it is! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song N&D...that song was written by Mitch Kashmar, I thought it fit Eddy SO WELL I couldn't resist.
1. A note

Well, it was a normal day at school. Film was fun, Science was interesting, Math was frustrating, Lunch was good, P.E. was awful, Language Arts was fun, and now it is Social Studies, last period before end of school.

But not just for the weekend, oh no, we're talking two and a half months of pure bliss. Those two sweet words...SUMMER VACATION!

Well, we took a test and now we have free time. So I sit at a desk beside Paula, one of my best friends.

Now, if you don't know Paula, here's something about her. She is _not _shy, hyper all the time, and when you laugh at her jokes she acts like she doesn't know what you're laughing about. So she's a real cutup, great to be around if you are down.

So anyway, I sit next to her, she's writing a note, her dirty blonde, thick and wavy hair falling in front of her face. I ask her what she's writing, and she tells me.

"Well, I met this boy in the hall, I'm asking him about asking me to the dance tonight.

This was a big deal. Paula really never shows interest in boys. So naturally, I was curious.

"What was his name?

"Eddy..." she answers shyly, her cheeks turning red.

This also was a big deal. I knew the cul-de-sac kids were visiting for some reason or another...I think the schools did it. Anyway, I decided to investigate.

"Was Eddy on the short side, yellow shirt, red stripe down one side, with three slicked back hairs? Had two other boys with him, one tall, stocky, has a funny way of running and the other medium height, wiry, and has a black hat with white stripes?

Paula nods. "Yep, that's him!

A grin breaks out over my face. "ok, I'll help you deliver the note. I know just the guy you mean.

So we get hall passes and walk down the hall, peeking in all the rooms. When we come to the end of the 7th grade hall, Paula's brown eyes are worried. "Where is he? He said he was staying for the dance!

I laugh. "Calm down, we still gotta check the 8th grade hall.

So we race outside and into the other building, peeking in all the rooms. Then we both turn to each other. "The gym!" we run back down the hall to the gym. When we get there, I slowly open the door and peek inside.


	2. Found Them!

Ok, before I go on, let me tell you about our gym. It's got all your gym basics, hard floors, echoey walls, balls in every corner, a few tether ball posts here and there. But we have one thing a gym usually doesn't have. A balcony. That's right, a balcony. A staircase is against one wall, and and balcony leads to the room where we keep our balls. The balcony has a railing so no one falls off and it looks kinda fancy.

So anywhoo, I peek inside. And much to my surprise, my hunch was correct. Every single kid from the cul-de-sac is inside. Sarah and Jimmy have a rope tied to one of the tether ball posts and are playing jump rope, Jonny and Plank are playing ping-pong, and Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz are in beanbags, looking at magazines. But I didn't see the Ed-boys, to coin a phrase.

We stepped inside and my eyes must have shown I was looking for someone...ok, I guess it was the fact that my head was darting around faster than a fly on the run from a fly swatter.

Sarah quit turning the rope for Jimmy which made him fall, as usual...giving me a funny look. Paula had stepped in after me. She glared back at Sarah and then kept looking.

Pretty soon, my friend Jackie came up beside me. I said hi to her, ruffling her hair. After introducing her to Paula, we kept looking, adding a new pair of eyes this time. But we failed to look up to the balcony.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Hannah! Hannah!!

I look around and by now not just Sarah had realized we were there. Everyone was watching us, Rolf especially. I guess we were foreigners to him.

Well, we finally glance up to the balcony and see the Eds!!! They come running up in their usual fashions, DD first. He comes to a stop and waves down to me, showing the cute gap in his teeth as he grins. Eddy comes to a stop beside him, smiling suavely at Paula. Ed runs up and narrowly misses running into the other boys. Jackie smiles and jumps up and down, waving her hand in the air. "Ed, Hi!" Ed's eyes bug out and he jumps up on the railing of the balcony, yelling back down to Jackie. "JACKIE!!

I look at Paula. Paula looks at me. I look at Jackie. Jackie looks at me. Paula and Jackie look at each other, then all three of us make a bolt for the balcony, standing under our Edward.

Paula nervously throws the note in the air, Eddy snatches it out of the air and reads it. Afterwards he smiles at Paula, wiggling his eyebrows. "Of course, Paulie." She smiles as big as her whole face, giggling gleefully.

Suddenly I get an idea. I hold my arms out in front of me, calling up to DD. "Jump!

He starts to shiver, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Jump? Are you out of your mind?

I laugh and shake my head. "You trust me, don't you? I won't let you fall.

So he climbs over the railing, shaking like a leaf. He jumps, covering his eyes on the way down.

You'll be glad to know that I caught him.

Ok, you know how in old weddings, the groom sweeps the bride off her feet and holds her as they enter their new house? Well, that's how me and DD ended up, except reversed. Embarrassing, I know. So we both look at each other, blush, and giggle shyly as I set him on his feet. We look up to meet the stares of Jackie, Ed, Paula, and Eddy. We both blush even redder and chuckle, turning away from each other. Eddy rolls his eyes, laughing.

"Glad you ladies finally found us. Whatcha wanna do?

He leans over to Paula, raising his eyebrows, which makes her laugh.

I lean over to DD, whispering in his ear. "DD, will you go with me to the dance?

He starts to sweat, pulling at his collar. "Why, of course...

I smile and clap my hands together, leaning back. "YES!

Jackie looks up at Ed, batting her eyelashes. "Will you take me to the dance, Ed?

Ed blinks, looking confused. Then he grabs Jackie up, hugging her so tight her face turns blue. "Yes I will!" When Jackie finally gets loose from Ed's grip and catches her breath, she looks at Eddy. "In answer to your question, I don't know. Shouldn't we get ready for the dance?

DD scoots over to his friends and Jackie and Paula do the same, so we're lined up facing each other.

"Dance! Dance dance dance..." Ed cries out suddenly, putting his hand on top of Eddy's head and dancing in a circle around him, which make Jackie laugh.


	3. Cutting Kev down to size

By now everyone had accepted we were there to stay, but there were still a few uneasy faces. Sarah kept glaring at us as she bandaged Jimmy up from his fall, Jonny was now busy giggling and whispering with Plank, and Kevin was snickering at us.

Suddenly he jumps up, strutting over to us. "I gotta see what they're dorkin' about.

He struts up to us, a smirk on his face. "What are you DORKS doing?" He emphasizes the word dorks by poking Ed in the chest. He complies my muttering "Oink!" which of course made us girls burst out in giggles.

Kevin whirled to face us, immediately swaggering over to Paula. "What's a girl like you doing hanging around with these dork wads?

Paula glares at him, snapping angrily. "For your information, we were discussing the dance.

Kevin brightens up. "You got a date yet?

Paula nods and winks discreetly at Eddy. "Yes. All 6 of us do.

Kevin looks confused, scratching his head. "Six?

"Yes, six. Can't you count? One two three..." Paula says, pointing at me, herself, then Jackie. "Four five six!" she says next, pointing at Ed, Eddy, then DD.

I guess that was funny to Kevin, for he starts laughing. "You guys got dates to the dance?

Eddy growls and then suddenly smiles, winking back at Paula. "Yeah, Kevin. We got dates. I'll bet ya a jawbreaker you can't guess who's date is who's.

Kevin nods, rubbing his hands together. "Ok...um...short goes with short," He snickers, pointing at Jackie and Eddy.

Eddy smiles. "Nope. That's two jawbreakers.

Kevin's eyes go wide. "Two?

Eddy nods, smiling in his usual sly way. "Yeah, one for each of us!

Kevin shakes his head and steps back. "Ok...um...Tall with tall." This time pointing to Ed and Paula. I start to laugh as Paula shakes her head. "Nope. Two more jawbreakers.

Kevin growls and puts one hand to his chin. I hear DD take a deep breath.

"Glasses with...hard to see shorty!" Pointing to me and then to Eddy. DD lets out his breath, I glare at Kevin and push my glasses up with one finger, and Eddy holds out his hand. "Wrong again, Kev-o. Six jawbreakers, c'mon, c'mon, we ain't got all day.

Kevin reluctantly hands a jawbreaker to each of us, grumbling. "So who's date is who's anyway, dorks and dorkettes?

Jackie sidles shyly up to Ed, bouncing her jawbreaker in one hand. "Short with tall.

Paula steps up to Eddy's side, twirling her jawbreaker on one finger. "Tall with short.

I step up to DD's side, holding my jawbreaker under one arm and hooking the other arm through his. "And glasses with the brains.

As if on cue, we all hold our jawbreakers in front of our faces, lick it once, and then suck them into our mouths with a great big satisfying SLLLLLLURP!


	4. All dressed up

Man, that was a great moment. Anyway, we found some beanbags that weren't occupied and sat down, enjoying our jawbreakers and thinking about the dance.

"When does this dance take place tonight, Hannah?

I quickly whip out a handkerchief and wipe off the drool leaking out of his cheek. "Messy. Tonight in about..." I check my watch. "An hour! YIKES! We better get ready!

Us girls jump up, but Eddy grabs Paula by the wrist. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, ladies?

Paula tugs her wrist out of Eddy's grasp. "To get dressed, of course." Jackie nods. "You boys should think of doing the same. Gotta look your best, ya know.

Eddy brightens up while Ed looks down at his clothes. "Why can't I wear my own clothes?

Jackie grabs his hand. "Nah, it's ok. I'll find an outfit to match yours.

I shake my head, sticking out my tongue. "Probably a dress, I hate dresses. Blech." See, I knew that Jackie would wear a dress and Paula would probably wear a skirt. I leaned over to DD, smiling. "What are you going to wear? It's all right if you wear the same clothes. 

DD nods. "I think I will.

I smile and we run off to the lockers to grab our outfits and then to the dressing rooms to get dressed. By the time we finished, it was 30 minutes to dance time.

We ran out of the bathroom and straight into the Eds.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', you-" Eddy says as he pulls himself up from where he fell. He looks up and when his eyes fall on us, they bug out. "HELLO!" Ed looks at Jackie, smiling WIDE.

Jackie is in an olive green dress with white stripes down the sides, a red and white striped shirt underneath, and a purple purse. I have to give it to her, she and Ed looked made for each other.

I lean down and pull DD to his feet, he stares at me. I have on my peasant shirt, it's white with red designs, and it has ruffles along the sleeves and collar. I also have jeans, a white headband, and white tennies with heart designs on them. It goes quite well with DD, who of course had his red shirt and blue shoes.

Eddy smiles at Paula, looking her up and down as well. I was wrong, she didn't have a skirt on. Her shirt looks like a painting with lots of flowers. She has sensible khaki pants with brown boots that come about halfway up her leg. She did her hair beautifully as well, she pulled it into a ponytail but only pulled it halfway through the scrunchie and then turned it inside out. It looked beautiful.

Eddy was the only boy dressed up of the three, he had a white tux with a huge bow tie on, a huge top hat, a cane, and a monocle.

Paula tisked her tongue as she grabbed him by the wrist. "We gotta work on you...you can't go the dance looking like that!" So she dragged him into the restroom as DD, Jackie, Ed and I walked off to the dance, which was in the renovated gym.


	5. Danceside chats

When we got there, there were streamers, balloons, and tables everywhere. A bunch of our schoolmates were there as well, either alone or with their dates. I saw Emily, Josie, Brittany, Heather, Josh, Lorena, Morgan, Red, Ela, a lot of my friends. We found tables near the front and sat. The music hadn't started yet and neither had the lights. I guess they wanted to wait for others.

I look over to DD, he was pulling at his hat nervously as he looked around at all the others. I grab his chair and pull it over so the back faces me. "Relax, DD. It'll be fine." I grab the tip of his hat and start to pull on it a bit, just like I'm styling hair. He turns and looks back at me, confused. "Fine? Hannah, this is a social event, they expect everyone to dance and I have no strength in the lower region of my body.

I laugh, shaking my head. "DD, look. I don't expect you to dance. Heck, I don't dance myself. I stink. Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves.

He smiles weakly and turns back around, I move his chair back where it was.

Pretty soon, Paula comes into the gym, with Eddy following behind her pouting. He is back in his usual yellow, red striped shirt and blue shorts. Paula sits beside us, Eddy sitting beside her.

"I just had to get him back into his usual clothes...that tux was nice but way too much.

The last remark was directed at Eddy, who continued to fume. "That was my best suit, prime clothes, Paulie.

Paula shrugs. "Oh well. It was too much.

Then the lights start and the music starts as well. I smile and gesture with my head at Paula and Jackie. "Go dance!

They both look at each other, grab their Ed by the arm, and drag them off to the dance floor as DD and I giggle. "I almost feel sorry for them..." I say as my foot starts to tap.

DD looks down at my foot and then back up to me. "You should go dance as well. I shouldn't be keeping you.

I shake my head. "Shush. DD, I like the beat, that's all. Besides, I never dance in front of anyone.

Well we had a fun time throughout the rest of the dance time. DD and I shared funny stories, drank punch, and giggled over Jackie and Ed, who were both doing a silly dance around each other. That's Jackie, always spontaneous.

Suddenly I notice a blonde head and a red baseball cap in the crowd of people. I look harder and notice it is Kevin and Nazz! My eyes narrow as I watch Nazz giggle and laugh as she dances, swinging one arm out side to side as she wiggles her hips. "Aw crud...

DD looks at me confused and looks out into the crowd, noticing the same thing I do. "Oh, it's Nazz." He says, sighing. "What's wrong?" This time directed at me.

"What's wrong? She's such a fake...what do you boys see in her, anyway?

DD shrugs. "I don't know. Her beautiful hair, her laugh...

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. Beautiful hair and a nice laugh a great girl does not make.

DD thinks for a moment and nods. "I agree.

My eyes spark and I sigh, putting my head in my cupped hand.


	6. Kkkk

Suddenly, the doors BANG open to the gym and three shadowy forms step in. "Hello everybody! We have arrived!" A low, husky voice rings out from the middle figure, which has a high, curly hairdo. One of the two standing to the side slaps the middle one and screeches in a high, whiny voice, "Shut up, Lee. You should let one of US do it!

The other one says in a medium, even whinier voice, "Marie! Lee! Stop fighting, we got to find our boyfriends!

DD's eyes go wide and he shrinks down into the chair, muttering and shaking like a leaf. "K-k-k-k-..." he manages to get out.

I shake my head and lean down. "What?

Suddenly Paula and Jackie appear at the table. Eddy glaring at the three figures angrily, Ed staring at them frightened. "Who are they?" Paula says, studying them. Jackie shakes her head. "No idea...maybe we could help them find who they are looking for.

All of the Eds immediately start shaking their heads and muttering "No no no no!

I look confused. "Who are they?

DD covers his face. "KANKERS!

Paula, Jackie and I look at each other. "Who?

Ed grabs onto a chair, shivering almost as badly as DD is. "Kankers bad for Ed...

I think for a moment and then sit down in a chair. "Judging by your reactions, I'd say you three are the boyfriends they are looking for.

All three Eds nod.

"Well then," I say, nodding. "All we need to do is show them that you are already taken!

So we sit in our chairs, me turning around DD's chair like I had it before and playing with his hat, Jackie scratching the top of Ed's head, and Paula playing with Eddy's shirt, adjusting it.

The three girls are by now walking around the gym, popping balloons, picking up tables, basically making a mess. When they see the Eds they come waltzing over to the table, a blonde one giggling and standing behind Ed, a red head standing behind Eddy, a the blue haired one standing in front of DD, since I was behind him already.

"Whatcha doin' with our boyfriends, girls?" The redhead snapped.

Paula raises her eyebrows and smiles coldly. "Can't you tell? We're at the dance with them. Maybe you should get that hair out of your eyes so you can see!

She reaches her hand up and bats at the girl's hair, which was indeed over her eyes. Both of them!

"Paws off. I see just fine." The girl snaps, slapping at Paula's hand.

The blue haired one leans over and tickles DD under the chin, giggling. "Hello cutie!" She stands, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. "And by that I don't mean you. What're you doin' with my boyfriend?

I smile and stand, counting on my fingers. "First, he never mentioned anything about you when I asked him to go to the dance with me. Second, he's not an object, he's not technically yours. Third, he doesn't seem to like you very much, and Fourth, what the heck did you do to your hair??

The girl steps back, scratching her head. "Huh?

I smile. "Exactly. Checkmate.

I sit back down, DD applauds and smiles timidly at me. "Bravo.

The blonde girl hits Jackie's hand off of Ed's head and starts scratching it herself, giggling in her goofy way. Jackie growls and snaps. "Hello?

Ed sighs, smiling. "You scratch good, Jackie. Meow...

He turns and comes face-to-face with the blonde girl. "Hey Pumpkin!

"AAA! BAD FOR ED!" Ed screams, climbing up onto Jackie's head. Jackie stumbles and almost falls down with his weight, finally sitting down in the chair. "Oh man..." she says, looking the girl up and down.

"What?" she says, holding her arms out wide.

"Your clothes...you really need help.

Her eyes fill with tears as she runs to the redhead. "Did you hear what she said?

The redhead glares at Jackie. "yeah." She turns back to Paula, leaning over and shoving her face right in Paula's. "So whatcha gonna do about it?

Paula smiles and stands. "I dunno. Hey, um, girls. All three of you. Wanna stay at the dance. The punch is great and I think there's gonna be some more music...

The girls look shocked. "HUH?

I nod. "Yeah. It'll be fun.

The girls back up, looking at each other, the redhead speaking. "Uh, I dunno if we can. What do you say girls?

The blue headed one stares at me. "Yeah, I dunno, Lee. These girls are weirdoes.

The blonde girl nods, pulling at her clothes. "I don't look that bad, do I?

They back up towards the entrance, talking to one another. Then the redhead steps forward a bit. "Ok. We can't stay, but...tell the Eds we'll see them when they get back to Peach Creek, will ya?

Jackie smiles, trying to keep Ed balanced on her head. "all right, we will.

The girls run out, hitting each other to be the first out the door.


	7. Nickels and dimes

After they exit, we all sigh with relief. "Glad that's over..." Jackie sighs.

"Who were they, anyway?" Paula questions, looking at DD.

"Well, they're the Kanker sisters...Lee is the leader, the redhead. Marie is the blue headed one and May is the blonde. They always pursue us..." He looks down.

Eddy nods. "yeah, they're so annoying. Always kissing us...BLECH!

I nod. "I can understand.

Just then, our principal's voice comes in loud and clear over the microphone. "Alrighty! By popular demand our school has brought in...a KAROKE MACHINE to end our dance with a bang! We have several songs on it right now that you may all know, including the classic hit, Nickels and Dimes!

I smile. "My uncle performs that! It fits you perfectly, Eddy. You should sing it!

Eddy's eyes go wide. "But I don't know the song, and I can't sing!

I shake my head. "Fine, I'll sing it for you.

When he asks who wants to go, I raise my hand and he picks me. I stand and walk over to the principal. "Nickels and Dimes, please.

He hands me the microphone and I step up on the stage, ready to sing.

The music starts, it's a jazz tune with a great beat.

"Well, I've been livin so long on choke change, it's all I really know. Keep workin away, day after day, I still got nothin to show, just nickels and dimes. Just nickels and dimes. Ain't waistin' the rest of my time, workin so hard for nickels and dimes!

By now the whole audience is clapping, and Eddy's face is aglow. He yells, "That's what I'm talkin about!

I smile and keep singing. "Don't you know years ago I thought for sure, I really could make things pay! I wish I knew back then, what I know today, just nickels and dimes. Just nickels and dimes...might as well have comitted a crime, workin so hard for nickels and dimes.

Then comes an instrumental, I set the microphone down and walk over to the table again. "Eddy, you like?

He smiles. "Yeah! of course!

"Oh by the way, the Kankers said to tell you something. But I'll be willing to forget.

I nod and wink at DD before stepping back up on stage and grabbing the mike. "Well it's one step forward and two steps back, you can't make no big plans. If i'd be there at all, I'd be in the street, pickin up bottles and cans. I got no credit card...my checkbook draws a blank.

I smile and snap my fingers in the air, tossing my head during the next line.

"I keep my whole life savings on a shelf in a piggybank! I've been livin so long on choke change, I'm bein slowly killed. I just can't find a way, I'm beginning to lose my will, nickles and dimes. Just nickles and dimes! Ain't wastin the rest of my time, workin so hard for nickles and dimes.

As the song ends, I swing my hips to the music, letting my voice come out stronger than ever.

"Might as well have comitted a crime, workin so hard for nickels and dimes. Ain't wastin the rest of my time, workin so hard for nickels and...DIMES!

The song ends with a huge flourish, I smile and bow one time after another, I see all my friends standing up and clapping for me. Funny Paula, spontanious Jackie, innocent Ed, suave Eddy, and sweet sweet DD. Their faces start to fuzz out of focus, and I close my eyes to savor the moment.

When I open my eyes again, I'm in my room. "Huh?

My sister pounds on my door. "HANNAH!

"Alright, alright, I'm comin." I throw back the covers on my bed, running across the room and opening the door. "What is wrong with you?

"You were singing in your sleep, Hannah. SINGING! Earlier you were laughing, and once mom said you held out your arms and told someone to jump. I promise you are nuts.

I roll my eyes and shut the door. "So it was all a dream. The gym, the kankers, the kids, Eddy, Ed, Paula, Jackie, DD?

I walk back to my bed, running my hand through my short hair.

Then I giggle, jumping onto my bed and bouncing. "BUT WHAT A DREAM IT WAS!


End file.
